When assembling racks, such as for shoes or shelving, frame pieces are often connected with screws to shelving components. However, using screws to assemble the frame and shelving requires the end user to perform complicated assembly operations. The use of screws also necessitates the provision of a tool, such as a screwdriver or allen wrench.